the_hangout_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
"Report Card"
Description: Branden shows his final 8th-grade report card to his dad, who complains about the most minor things. Trivia: * The episode was actually filmed on June 28th, 2016 at 4 PM. It was meant to be released at night (7 PM), but due to exporting issues and JP Gautreau being new to using Screencast-O-Matic at the time, the release was delayed. * This is the only episode ot be filmed with a webcam and with Screencast-O-Matic. This camera was JP Gautreau's old Logitech camera. * JP Gautreau's camera was used for his YouTube videos camera was used from December 2013 - June 2016. The reason for the crappy audio in the episode was due to the mic becoming distorted a few months before this episode was made 2016. * Before 2017, this episode was originally a predecessor of the Pilot. Same thing with "Intruder". It was until February 2017 (After episode 2 publicly released) when it was decided that there should be more episodes based off of the pilot and the first two episodes. The Hangout Series overall didn't really become a series until February 14th, 2017. * Branden Veras is the first person to have spoken on the show. * It was JP Gautreau's idea to make a video based off of the short (Aka the Pilot) that he saw on Dennis Borodin's Google+ at the time. Cast: Branden Veras Dennis Borodin SCRIPT: walks up to Dennis Branden: "Alright dad, here's my report card--" Dennis: Aggressive "Well lemme see...see this!"] backs up Branden: Nervous "Okay..!" Dennis: "Okay, how are you doing in school? How- how are you doing in school?'' Branden: "It was good, It was good" Dennis: "Okay...okay let's look." Dennis: "Are you sure this is your report card, are you sure it's your report-- It's not fake or anything-- is..." Branden; "It's not, It's not." Dennis: Whispers "I swear to god..." Dennis: "Okay, math, number 1..." reads the report card for a few seconds Dennis: Angry "What the hell--You got a freaking 96?! Ninety..." starts cursing in Russian and pushes Branden into a chair to sit down on. Branden: "Alright, alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm laughing when saying the next word sorry!" Dennis: "Why do you have a 96?" Branden: "I tri--" Dennis: "Are you out of your mind?! Branden: "I try um--" Dennis: "Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something like that?!" Branden: "I try man, I try man, I really do, I really do it was just hard I just-- mumbling" Dennis: Frustrated "Oh my..." Dennis: 'Do you know what's going to happen like, do you know what these grades...grades um...you know, represent?" doesn't respond Dennis: "Okay let me tell you, I want you to be a doctor okay? A means you can be a doctor, B means you cannot BE A DOCTOR and C only means you can go SEE A DOCTOR, do you understand that??" silence Dennis: Stuttering "There goes your chance of going to Wendy's again. Next...next...next one..." Branden: "I really wanted some milkshakes..." mumbles curse words in Russian Dennis: "Um...Okay, Social Studies... A+. How did Hillary die? Pop quiz." Branden: "Um...I forgot--It was a lot-- I...got mixed up." Dennis: and angry "My god how stupid are these children?!" WILL BE ADDED